


请帮我X哭Anthony

by ferrari44444444



Category: Anthony Stark - Fandom, Venom - Fandom, eddie - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	请帮我X哭Anthony

清楚地记得看到Anthony那一天的第一眼， Peter胸口只骚动着一个想法：X 哭他。  
   因为在还是Tony Stark时研究了蜘蛛感应，Anthony强化体质并融合绝境后，对危险的本能反应让Peter都望尘莫及。  
   可是野望在疯狂滋长。终于在认识新朋友后，一个绝妙的计划在Peter脑洞里成形了。  
   Anthony自恋到不可一世，从来都拿下巴看人。但在Peter眼里却是那样傲娇可爱。他的洁癖严重到不能忍受任何人的身体接触，但是可能源于蜘蛛感应，对Peter搭个肩，抱个胳膊也并不甩开。可以说，Peter Parker是Anthony最不设防的一个人了。  
    为什么呢？  
    Anthony笑了。  
    因为他是我网上的小东西。灿烂夺目的笑容里满满的爱意，甜美的声音快溢出来的恋慕，找寻一切机会都会来我身边一一  
   问题在于：我该什么时候美美地吃掉这个比蜜还甜的小东西一一  
   晨练完的早上，Peter带着愉悦的心情和高热的体温畅通无阻地进入了Anthony的卧室。  
   那个人近在咫尺，光是闻着空气中他的气息，Peter就蠢蠢欲动，更别提一步步来到床边，忍耐地咽下口水，一点点掀起蚕丝薄被，露出男人可比被面细致光滑充满力与美的身体，男孩几欲窒息，手指不自觉地摸了上去。  
   喜欢的人无时无刻不在散发着魅力勾引自己，怎么能怂？  
   怎么办？冲上去就是一个干！  
    跳上床压住还在睡的男人，Peter直接去吻他诱人的唇，却被只手挡开。      
“Honey，这件事应该让我来。”      
Anthony睁开纤长睫毛间水光笼罩的幽蓝晴空，耀眼的自信让男孩目不转睛，他轻舔自己发干的唇，嫩粉的小舌擦过男人骨节分明的手指，沿着指缝溜了上去。  
   男人宠溺地轻笑，纵容地任他吻过手掌前臂和上臂，顺着肩头在锁骨留下一串鲜艳的痕迹。  
   自然而不作做地扣上男人的十指，夹住男人的双腿，蹭着自己涨痛的器官，甜蜜到足以淹没男人的眼神锁定他，一个期待已久的吻成功落在男人唇间。  
   颤抖的，一个接一个的啄吻了男人好几次，被逮到狠狠含住小嘴唇吸吮舔舐，火热地勾出小粉红纠缠，几番肆虐，又一起卷入男人口腔反复搓磨。       
男人用唇齿舌引领他，勾挑着每一处敏感，黏膜和味蕾，肌肤和神经，中枢到末梢⋯全身心的沉浸，呼吸都要燃烧起来，Peter忍不住爆发出巨力紧紧抱住了他的Anthony，用刚学到的技术狠狠蹂躏着男人的唇舌，一路啃过下巴，用唇舌的屈曲辗转逗弄他性感的喉结。        
男人发出深深的叹息，慵懒的扭动简直风情万种，让小Peter看直了眼原地爆炸！他激动地舔着男人金色的肌肤，卷住胸口白T下隐约可见的粉色小点磨擦，一手顺着男人健美的线条勾勒出腰身轮廓，直入腿间握住已抬头的凶器。  
    敏感地察觉到危险，液态共生体铠甲飞出Anthony的身体，包裹向Peter。  
   “Venom！”   随着男孩的声音，黑色从他身上伸出一片触手，包围住银白的液体，与此同时，男孩手里的注射器一推到底，针头离开男人身体时，他只觉头晕目眩，炫丽的蓝眼睛蒙上了雾霭，飘渺迷离。  
    “谢谢你，Venom，代我向Eddie道谢。”  
   用蛛网炸弹包覆住Venom还来的Anthony的银白粘到了对面墙上，Peter挥手告别。  
   “刺激好吃！Venom想继续一一”      
“有什么好看的，你回去找Eddie试试不就知道了吗？”Peter显然不想和任何人分享他的Mr.Stark，暗暗呼唤Friday把用完的黑团捆绑后扔出窗外。      
终于可以和Anthony独处，Peter舔舔嘴唇，把自己贴近男人的脸：      
“Mr.Stark，别担心，只是提纯过的高度酒罢了。”指背游走过男人的脸，手指塞进那微张的唇，玩弄被无数人求而不得的灵舌，“你射穿了我的心脏，却不负责地一次次当做游戏，随便开着你的party，让我走一一”    
 “现在我们必须纠正这个错误，让世界回归正常轨道。”  
   锋利的十指在美丽的难以置信的目光中撕碎了男人的睡裤，线条流畅的大腿仿佛在引诱男孩抚摸，央求他去开启他们中心的秘密。  
    Peter顶着男人的注视，伸出粉嫩一下下舔过刚从男人嘴里抽出来的手指，温柔的眼神一刻没从男人脸上移开，清新甜美的笑容紧紧抓住了Anthony的视线。  
  “ 抱歉，Mr.Stark！我要你，已经无法再忍耐下去了⋯”  
   因为过量酒精松弛的身体完全无法阻止手指的侵袭，衔着自己分身的唇舌伴随着凝望的目光让Anthony发烫。      
那个总在身后默默守护的小东西依恋的眼神什么时候变得那么火热并侵略性十足？  
   撇开深入探索的手指，他可爱的小嘴唇和温柔体贴的小嫩舌伺候得小Anthony非常满意，男人不禁摆动腰部，把自己往他嘴里塞，并喜悦于男孩的温顺承受。  
   若不是他太大而他的小嘴太小，他简直恨不得填饱他！  
   看到自己的双腿被分开架上那不宽的肩膀，Anthony心里充斥着愤怒和拒绝，用尽全力踢蹬踩踹，维护自己的男性尊严。  
    无力的挣扎对于Peter来说效果近乎于无，但心底升腾起来的凌虐欲却空前高涨，捏住男人腿弯将那大腿折向他胳膊的方向，直接把发育过份成熟的自己插了进去。  
    “FXXX！！”从来都被仰望被膜拜被顶在头上的Anthony痛得抽搐，冷汗直冒，正常情况下，那小子早被掀飞了。  
     可是那绷紧身体咬着嘴唇忍耐，直勾勾盯着男人的反应，泪水顺着脸颊不停地流淌的小东西，连做个强奸犯都那么可人疼。  
     X！Anthony疼得气笑了。初哥真可怕！更可怕的是，他居然轻易接受了被上的事实。  
     “亲我⋯”他嘴唇泛白，“摸我啊！”  
    Peter愣了，这⋯这个是什么情况？  
    “Peter你想痛死Boss吗？！快点亲他，摸他，让他爽，转移注意力啊！”  
    “Thank you！Fri！”  
    娇软的嘴亲上Anthony惨白的唇，细细深入品尝，抚摸着男人的胸口腰侧臀部大腿，“I’m sorry⋯”  
     Anthony龇牙咧嘴，自从使用绝境后，他已经很久没有感觉到疼痛了，没想到会栽在他认为最安全的这个小子身上。  
     看到那个小东西流着泪手忙脚乱的胡乱安慰，他说不上自己是什么感觉，既有委屈的酸涩，又有愤怒的火辣，还有一些终于得到的踏实安心的淡然或其他。  
     是的，他看上去无所不有，其实自己也感觉一无所有。  
    除了Peter Parker。  
    可是他说不定哪天也会离开，谁知道呢。虽然一直默默跟随，但他也是会结婚的。就算喜欢的是我一一万一成为恋人他又不喜欢了呢？还不如不跨出那一步。  
    他想保持最安全的距离。          
“Mr.Stark⋯Anthony，”Peter扳正男人的脸，水雾缭绕的幽深认真地望进他的灵魂深处，“我爱你，请允许我一直爱你，永远忠于你。”  
     筑起的高墙一段段坍塌，即使自负如Anthony，表情也出现了瞬间空白。他撇过脸，不自然地说了句：  
     “随便你！”  
     刹那间，Peter的世界下起了鲜花雨。  
    笑得不能自抑的男孩发出一声叹息，挺动起纤细有力的腰身，引得男人闷哼一声狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
    “原谅我⋯实在太开心了⋯”一脸羞涩狂喜的男孩没轻没重的冲撞让Anthony又爱又恨，失力的他只能随着Peter的节奏动作，希望这折磨过去的快一些。  
    “我是在做梦吗？”细细亲吻着他深爱的男人的脸，男孩丝毫没有放慢速度，“是你吗？Mr.Stark？”  
     Anthony全副注意力全被体内取代疼痛的麻痒占据，既期待又害怕那最敏感的地方被触及以及被他的蜘蛛男孩发现。  
    可是他的小东西是多么爱他关注他，他轻微躲闪的小动作和不自然的眼神怎能逃脱时刻不离的凝望呢？  
    蓦然加重的力度和强度让Anthony暴发出带着哭腔的喘息声，他肌肉都紧缩起来。  
    “我做对了吗？”亲吻上男人汗湿的额头，Peter忍住被绞紧的快感，关切着他的体验。  
     他知道Anthony不会回答。高傲如他，不会想到会有被压在下面的一天。  
    可是⋯可是⋯我好想⋯那么那么渴望⋯  
    薄棉的T裇被彼此的汗水浸透，诱人地裹着男人肌理优美的上身，Peter发誓他看见小小的两点鲜艳艳的颜色在呼唤他。  
    一边款摆他动力十足的臀，一边弓起上身到诡异的弧度，用嘴唇叼起T裇下摆，一点一点抬高，粉嫩的小舌头随之缓慢自腹肌而上，温柔的和腰下的节奏对比鲜明。  
    尤其是红艳艳被含进唇齿间精心伺弄，瞬间男人胸大肌都收紧，被贯穿的幅度让他顶在Peter小腹的挺立在漂亮紧实的肌肤上画出透明的地图。  
     紧咬的牙关发出瘆人的声音，Anthony不想承认自己爱死了他，不愿让他知道自己那么有感觉，他的自尊不允许他做违背自己美学的决定。  
     可是身体无法说谎。颤抖着把小Peter越夹越紧，听到男孩甜美的喘息声，Anthony简直要发疯。他一定是毒品，否则怎能让自己如此欲罢不能？  
     体内快感膨胀到极限，偏偏这时Peter握上了男人的分身捋动，Anthony只觉得全身的感官都集中到下腹，前后两边传递的快感让眼泪终于决堤，他仰起头，深深呼吸，却被男孩按住后脑压向自己，小舌熟门熟路地溜进去纠缠勾挑⋯  
     呜咽从Anthony喉咙冲出，他失控地嘶吼着射到了PeterT裇上。  
    男孩红了眼，力量惊人的手指捏住男人性感的臀肉，运用自己柔韧却有力的腰身，让自己冲入他更深处结合，他要占领他，让他离不开自己。  
要你成为我的人！  
    再也管不住自己，Anthony在又一波猛烈的进击频率中节节败退，哭泣着摇头不断低沉地唤着Peter，一次又一次弄湿了男孩的小腹。  
    被满满的幸福包围，神勇地把他全心所爱送上至高的天堂，Peter控制不住自己终于射进他深处。  
     他真的爱他到想死在他身上。  
    脱下湿掉的T裇，男孩保持着相接的状态亲吻着还在失神中的男人，在他难以置信的目光中迅速进入下一轮战斗状态。  
    Peter Parker默默感谢上天让他生在有Anthony Stark的世界，感谢那只辐射蜘蛛给了自己一口，让他得以走近他的神祗。  
     “Anthony，我愿意为你做任何事，为什么你不需要我？”泪水随着身体的大幅动作飞离脸颊，“我对你做了这样的事，你一定恨死了我⋯永远都不会被原谅了吧？”  
     男人勉强睁眼，心疼地看到男孩被绝望笼罩的脸。  
    “你会杀了我⋯还是永远不再见我？”  
    “Pe⋯”  
    “别说！我不想听！”吻住男人，Peter拉他一起再堕欲望的漩涡，直到他承受不住失去意识。  
     清理工作做完，把心爱的Anthony放回干净的床上，Peter捧起他的手亲吻，良久后放下，准备离开。  
    “得到了我，你还想去哪儿？”男人依然闭着眼睛，表情平静。“想让我去追你？”  
    “不⋯我⋯”男孩红着脸不知道该怎么表达自己的想法。  
    “不求婚，没有戒指⋯我都忍了，”男人深呼吸了几次，“你居然还敢玩完强奸玩消失！Peter Parker你可真是好样的！”  
    这话是什么意思？Peter心跳加速。  
    “Mr.Stark⋯你愿意⋯和我结婚？”  
    Anthony轻哼了一声。还不拿出来吗？  
    Peter扑到他身上，红着脸红着眼缠上他，“求求你快告诉我⋯是我想的那样吗？”  
    睁开冰蓝色的眼睛，那里清晰地映出焦急的男孩。  
    “这层楼只有两个人有权限，Mr.Parker。”  
     “Mute！”男人气急败坏。  
    “Boss一个念头就可以把你打成筛子。我现在闭嘴！”  
     “我⋯居然都不知道⋯”笑容和泪水一起占领了男孩天使般的面孔，“对不起⋯虽然我莽撞又迟钝，但是我会很努力很努力，做配得上Anthony的男人，请相信我。”  
     男人依然不为所动。  
    “其实⋯”男孩卸下手腕上的蛛丝发射器，从中倒出一枚戒指，“我做了这个，但是做得不好，您愿意⋯”  
    “早拿出来不就好了！”抢过那略显粗糙的戒指戴上，Anthony重新抬起下巴看人，“你可以去填申请表了。”  
     “我⋯我才不要！”  
    再次扑倒男人，男孩开心地大笑起来，用脸颊贴上男人的脸磨蹭。  
    “再来一次嘛～～”  
      ⋯⋯  
    “Eddie，是我好还是女人好？”Venom潜意识里根本不认为Peter能搞定Anthony，所以认真思考了自己和Eddie的关系。  
     “当然是你。”Eddie不假思索地回答。  
     Venom很高兴，但他还是忠实地说完：  
     “我可以模拟女体的，Eddie，我们来试试看。”  
     Eddie心跳和血压飙升。  
     X⋯X那个无所不能的⋯Venom⋯热血沸腾⋯  
    可怜的小Eddie并没有想到⋯哪次他不是里外一起被包裹住的？  
     天真的小可爱们是永远玩不过老狐狸的。但是幸好，他们是被上天眷顾着的，赐予那命定之人独一无二的天使，祝你们幸福。  
     祝大家都幸福！  
                   End


End file.
